Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is Ben's Arachnichimp alien. Bio Appearance *Alien Force: Monkey with blue fur, four arms, and a short striped tail. Chest, face, hands, and feet are darker blue. Has four green eyes with black pupils. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Omniverse: Similar to Alien Force. Hair on head has two points. Has six eyes with no pupils. His nose is on his forehead. Wears a green pack on his chest. *Albedo: Similar to Alien Force. Has red eyes. *Ben 23: Similar to Omniverse. Fur is white. Sash is blue. Has blue eyes. *Omniverse Albedo: Similar to Omniverse. Fur is black and purple. Sash is red. Has red eyes. Powers *Spidermonkey can shoot web from his tail *Spidermonkey is incredibly fast and agile Appearances Total: 45 (40 by Ben) Total Time: 23min16s/1396s (22min3s/1323s by Ben) Ben 10 Did not appear Ben 10: Alien Force S1E8 What Are Little Girls Made Of? - 1min9s S1E11 Be-Knighted - 1min5s S2E1 Darkstar Rising - 4s S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy (Albedo) - 26s S2E10 Birds of A Feather - 51s S3E3 Inferno - 1min33s S3E4 Fools' Gold - 41s S3E5 Simple - 1min7s S3E7 Single Handed - 1min18s S3E8 If All Else Fails - 1min19s S3E12 Busy Box - 25s S3E15 Time Heals - 18s S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 (Albedo) - 21s S3E20 The Final Battle: Part 2 (Bioids) - 2s Total: 14 (11 by Ben) Total Time: 10min39s/639s (9min50s/590s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E1 Fame x2 - 29s S1E4 Video Games - 38s S1E7 Andreas' Fault - 1min11s S1E9 Hero Time - 54s S1E12 Reflected Glory - 55s S1E15 Perplexahedron - 15s S1E20 Absolute Power: Part 2 - 1min28s S2E1 The Transmogrification of Eunice x2 - 9s S2E9 It's Not Easy Being Gwen - 3s S2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns - 25s S3E1 The Purge - 4s S3E2 Simian Says x2 - 23s S3E5 Double or Nothing x2 - 6s S3E7 The Perfect Girlfriend - 20s S3E9 The Mother of All Vreedles x2 - 16s Total: 20 (20 by Ben) Total Time: 7min36s/456s (7min36s/456s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E1 The More Things Change, Part 1 - 1min35s S1E5 Have I Got a Deal For You - 52s S1E7 So Long, and Thanks For All the Smoothies - 20s S2E5 Malefactor - 5s S2E9 Store 23 - 2s S3E3 Tummy Trouble - 45s S6E1 And Then There Were None - 19s S6E4 Cough It Up - 39s S7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 (Ben 23, Mr. Monkey) - 23s S8E7 Malgax Attacks (Albedo) - 1s S8E10 A New Dawn Total: 11 (9 by Ben) Total Time: 5min1s/301s (4min37s/277s) Comics Total: 5 (4 by Ben) Total Panels: 27 (23 by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Bad Boy - 3 panels A Brief Mystery Of Time x3 - 20 panels Double Trouble (Albedo) - 4 panels Total: 5 (4 by Ben) Total Panels: 27 (23 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game (Wii, PS2, PSP Only) *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (Wii/360/PS3/Vita/3DS Only) First Lines *'AF: '"Check it out! Hands free!" - What Are Little Girls Made Of? *'UA: '"A face full of web ought to slow you down." - Fame *'OV: '"Why do you hate me, new Omnitrix?" - The More Things Change: Part 1 Galleries *Spidermonkey/Gallery of Variants *Spidermonkey/Gallery *Spidermonkey/Gallery of Scenes *Spidermonkey/Quotes Related *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:15 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens